


Surprise, surprise

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles spots reader in a bar. He tries his usual flirting method on her, yet she's not impressed. When he becomes serious, reader decides that he's not that bad after all, which leads to a night together. However, unexpected return of reader's flatmate in the morning forces Charles to go out through the window - requested on my writing blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, surprise

You waved at the bartender for another drink. It was supposed to be a fun evening,  rare one when you had time for yourself and didn’t have to drag your flatmate with you. She had gone to visit her parents and was to come back late in the following afternoon.

You wanted to spent a nice time in the pub, maybe flirt with a man or two, yet so far you had been talked to only by drunk champs, seeing you as nothing more than a one night stand. Pathetic.

You sighed as a new drink appeared in front of you and flashed a grateful smile at the bartender. At least they had very good alcohol.

“Heterochromia iridis,” a deep, pretty joyful voice mused behind you and you glanced over your shoulder to look at its owner. A tall man with wavy brown hair and blue eyes came to lean on the bar next to you, smirking at you.

“Beg your pardon?” you said blankly, raising your brow.

“I am talking about your eyes, one of them to be precise. A part of your iris has a different color than the rest and I have to say – it looks stunning. Did you know it is a mutation. A very groovy mutation, if I’m honest.”

“Oh, please…” you moaned, rolling your eyes and the man blinked surprised by your evident annoyance. “A mutation? Really? Will you tell me now that I am absolutely unique  and only you can appreciate it?”

“Well, I, uhm,” he opened his mouth and closed them, trying to say something clever, “you are, in fact, unique. You are the first woman who didn’t fall for that talk. Charles Xavier,” he offered his hand and you shook it briefly.

“Y/N,” a small smile graced your lips when he took a seat next to yours, “and I’ve heard enough of cheesy pick up lines tonight to be unimpressed by yours, though I have to admit it was quite peculiar.”

“Thank you, I’m actually very interested in genetic mutations, that’s how I knew what yours is called. I’m writing a thesis about it, but I won’t bore with all this scientific rumbling,” he explained, answering the question you were about to ask and you giggled.

“So are you a professor?” you asked cheekily and it was Charles’s turn to chuckle.

“No, not yet, but I want to become one.”

“Professor Xavier,” you called, trying to sound pompously and both of you laughed. You took a sip of your drink, eyeing Charles while he ordered a pint of beer. He was handsome and looked really smart in his jacket and shirt, unlike the rest of the men in the pub.

“It suits you, though,” you added when he turned his eyes at you and Charles smiled, noticing how your gaze wandered about his body.

“And you, Y/N? What are your interests?” Charles asked, genuinely curious and you gladly started to talk, your interest in this man growing with every second and you thought that perhaps this evening wouldn’t be as bad as you previously predicted.

_____

Two hours, one drink on your side and two beers on Charles’s later, you were trying to unlock the door to your flat, with Charles pressing his body against yours, his chest against your back, his hips against your bum and his hands sliding on your stomach up to your breasts.

You sighed, unable to put a key in a keyhole.

“Do you need my help, love?” Charles mumbled, nibbling on your earlobe and a shiver ran down your spine.

“It would help, if you stopped groping me for a moment,” you playfully smacked his hand before it could reach your breast and Charles chuckled, but withdrew and only then you were finally able to open the door and pull him inside, closing the door behind you. You leant against it, eyeing Charles with lustful gaze and you kicked off your boots, waving a finger at him, beckoning him to you.

Charles obliged, taking his boots in no time and jumping to you. He crashed his lips on yours, moving them in a passionate, a bit messy kiss, making you moan as the heat pooled between your legs.

You rolled your hips against his crotch, feeling his hardening member and gaining a very satisfactory grunt from him. Charles’ hands moved to your waist, then to your hips and your rear, and he lifted you effortlessly. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck as he started to walk to your room.

You were shocked when he entered it without second thought.

“How did you know?” you mumbled between kisses as you started to clumsily unbutton his shirt.

“Lucky guess,” he gingerly bit your lower lip, lowering you to your feet so you had better access to his clothes. He immediately made himself busy with getting rid of your dress.

Soon, his jacket, shirt, tie and trousers joined your dress on the floor, and Charles began to gently push you back to your bed. His hands were travelling over your body, exploring your curves and, before he laid you down, he unhooked your bra and tossed it on the floor.

Charles gently spread your legs and positioned himself between them, quickly claiming your lips again with a greedy kiss. You let your fingers travel over his back, sliding them slowly, feeling his muscles moving under his heated skin. He moved his lips to your jaw, which he traced with soft pecks before he lowered them onto your neck and you rolled your head back to give him better access.

The tension in your lower abdomen screamed for more attention and you shivered with anticipation as Charles, agonizingly slowly, showered your cleavage and breasts with kisses, taking his sweet time to finally close his mouth on your nipple, sucking in it, making you cry out his name. You were so ready to feel him inside you, yet you wanted him to kiss you everywhere he could, to be covered with the touch of his lips, and when Charles reached the hem of your panties, you bucked your hips forward.

“Oh, so eager…” he whispered, chuckling as he knelt and slid your panties, then got rid of his underwear. You whimpered, seeing his member twitching and throbbing and you trembled again, impatiently waiting for Charles’s touch.

He raised one of your legs and kissed your ankle, locking his eyes with yours as he moved up to your calf, peppering it with smooches, nearing your heat with every touch of his hungry lips.

You were moaning over and over again while he reached your inner thigh and then your folds, parting them with his tongue, sending jolts of pleasure through your body. It was the first time a man did this to you and you were surprised how pleasant it felt.

Charles, encouraged by your high pitched moans and your fingers tangling into his hair, began to work harder, lapping and flickering his tongue, every now and then he stopped to suck on your bud, driving you crazy from the amount of pleasure you were experiencing.

“You taste divine, Y/N,” he panted before he resumed his manifestations, his expert tongue licking your clit as he slid a finger inside you, curling it against your inner walls. You cry out, grasping on the bed sheets, your body quivering, your back arching as you felt your climax approaching with every pump of his finger and every flick of his tongue.

Charles stopped, however and you whimpered, disappointed that he pulled away from you. He hovered over you, placing one of his hand flat next to your head, the other one guided his cock within you and he eased inside as deep as he could, gaining a long satisfied moan from you. He then moved his hand to your hip, keeping you in place as, after a moment given you to adjust to his size, Charles started to move, setting a steady pace of powerful and deep trusts, hitting on your sweet spot every time he pumped in.

You grasped on his shoulders, feeling your orgasm building up fast, your moans turned into pleasure filled screams as Charles’ pushed started to be erratic when his own climax neared him. You dug your nails into his skin and Charles growled, slamming his hips into yours in a crazy rhythm, pushing you over the edge. You came undone with his name on your lips and your walls clenched around his thickness and with a wild grunt Charles joined you, slowly halting to a stop, resting his head in a crook of your neck.

Both of you took your time to catch your breath; you were running your fingers through his hair and Charles was tenderly stroking your side and soon, after exchanging few chaste kisses, you fell asleep with Charles’ arms around you.

_____

A loud, persistent banging on the door to your flat ripped you from your sleep and you opened your eyes with a disapproving moan.

“Y/N! Y/N, are you there?!” your roommate’s shout reached your ears and you jumped out from the bed, shaking Charles’ shoulder to wake him up.

“Get up, you have to go!”

“Five more minutes, love,” he mumbled, shifting on his other side and you growled, trying to dress up as fast as you could and coming to the door so she could hear you better.

“Just a moment!” you shoot to your roommate and ran back to your room to punch Charles if he was still sleeping. However, he was up and dressing and you looked at him with apology in your eyes.

“She was supposed to come back in the afternoon, I’m so sorry, Charles.”

“It’s okay, Y/N,” he smiled reassuringly, looking rather amused as you pushed him to the window.

“You can’t just walk out, she would kill me with questions later. Isn’t it too high for you?” you peaked your head through the window and Charles followed suit, chuckling quietly.

“No, love, I can manage.” He sat on a windowsill throwing one of his legs over it and reaching to grab a gutter. “Oh and Y/N…”

“Yes?”

“Don’t think it was just a one night stand, I want to meet you,” he assured, his voice serious and you smiled at him, nodding with a happy expression on your face. Truth be told, you wished to see him again, too, you just didn’t know how to suggest it. You opened your mouth to say something, but another fit of loud knock interrupted you and you rolled your eyes.

“Okay, off you go,” you ushered Charles and he lowered himself on the gutter, placing his feet on both sides of it.

“No goodbye kiss?” he asked sweetly and you giggled, pecking his lips lightly and Charles winked at you, before he slowly slid down the wall, landing smoothly on the ground.

You waved at him and turned to the front door, afraid that your roommate would break it with her banging. You swung it open and with a heavy sigh she entered the flat.

“I forgot my keys, I don’t know how it happened, I only discovered it this morning when I was on my way here, and… wait, Y/N, why are your cheeks so red?”

“Just a rough night, I didn’t open the window and, uhm, the heat, you know. Coffee?” you rushed to the kitchen, before she could ask about anything more.

Well, you didn’t exactly lie, did you?


End file.
